Cultivation
In Library of Heaven's Path novel, there are 9 layers (or dans) of cultivation for martial artists. The 9-dan Supreme (至尊, zhizun) is the pinnacle of a mortal's cultivation. Breaking through Supreme to Transcendent Mortal (化凡, huafan) is a major cultivation step in a expert's martial path. Beyond Transcendent Mortal is Saint, where cultivators would gain the ability to fly. All realms can be divided into 4 small stages: Primary Stage (初期), Intermediate Stage (中期), Advanced Stage (后期) and Peak Stage (巅峰). True Essence Grades True Essence (真气, zhenqi) can be divided in 3 grades, from strongest to weakest: * Superior * Intermediate * Inferior Higher the quality of one's true essence, more clear it would be and further one would be able to climb in the future. The grade of one's true essence reflects the quality of one's cultivation technique. It is said that in order to cultivate superior true essence, it is required a god or saint cultivation technique. For that reason, superior essence qi is exceedingly rare. Superior grade true essence has many wonderful uses such as healing capabilities and protecting the user from poison. Heaven's Path True Essence is a superior grade true essence cultivated from the Heaven's Path Cultivation Technique created by Zhang Xuan. Techniques and Armaments Grades Cultivation and Battle Techniques, and Armaments can be divided in 5 grades, and each grade is further divided into 4 tiers. For a Battle Technique, there is the concept of mastery as well (i.e. how adept you are at using the technique). The higher the rank of the battle technique, the harder it is to gain mastery in it. Mastery is divided into : * Novice * Initiate * Minor Accomplishment * Major Accomplishment * Consummation. Fighter 9-dans There are 9 layers (or dans) of cultivation for Fighter (武者, wuzhe). The 9-dan Supreme (Zhizun) is the limit of the human body and the pinnacle of mortal's cultivation. Transcendent Mortal 9-dans Transcendent Mortal (化凡, huafan) realm is the realm above Fighter. Before becoming a Transcendent Mortal, experts have a normal human lifespan, even a Supreme peak would find it hard to reach 100 years old. Once they break through to Transcendent Mortal, they would have their lifespan increased by a lot. A characteristic of this realm is the ability to draw support from the surrounding environment and transfer all origin energy for oneself to use, increasing one's battle strength by several fold. Supreme realm is the peak of mortal cultivation, and as far as the mortal body can reach, therefore, the Transcendent Mortal realm consists in breaking the shackles of mortality to reach a higher level. For this reason, this realm is also known as Transcending Mortality (超凡, chaofan) realm or Shedding Mortality (脱凡, tuofan) realm. Saint 9-dans Saint (圣者, shengzhe) realm is the realm above Transcendent Mortal. In order to truly fly one must be a Saint or at least a Half-Saint. After becoming a Saint, one's lifespan is extended to 1,000 years (for most Saints). Those who had lived beyond a thousand could be considered an old ancestor of a clan, who broke the shackles of Saint realm and reached a higher realm. Great Saint 4-dans Great Saint (大圣, dasheng) realm is the realm above Saint. Unlike the Saint realm, the Great Saint realm is divided into only 4 dans. One must be at least a Great Saint 1-dan in order to their occupation rank be promoted to 9-star. Using their Fighter Realm, Transcendent Mortal Realm, and Saint Realm foundation as a basis, one must find their own path towards Great Saint Realm. In order worlds, the cultivation techniques at this level must be created by the cultivator themself. Cultivation techniques created by others can only be used as reference. Also, each dan is divided into 6 stages, unlike the Saint realm where each dan was divided into 4 stages. Those stages are: Primary Stage (初期), Intermediate Stage (中期), Advanced Stage (后期), Peak Stage (巅峰), Perfection (圆满), and Great Perfection (大圆满). Ancient Sage 4-dans Ancient Sage (古圣, gusheng) is the realm above Great Saint. Only ancient mighty figures like Qiu Wu, Bu Shang, and the other 72 Sages, were able to achieve this realm. Some time after Kong-shi left, «Ancient Sage Strength» mysteriously vanished from the world. No one was able to breakthrough to Ancient Sage since then. Many of the remaining Ancient Sage of the human race went into deep sleep to extend their lifespans and only wake up when in need. The conditions for the breakthrough to Ancient Sage is as follows: # One's cultivation base must be at Great Saint 4-dan Great Perfection. This is the most basic requirement and many powerful experts were able to fulfill it since ancient times. # One must accumulate «Ancient Sage Strength». This step is essential and is the main reason why there are no new Ancient Sages in current times, since the Ancient Sage Strength vanished from the Master Teacher Continent's world during ancient times. # One's soul depth must reach the minimum of 30. This means that only Master Teachers and other occupations that arduously train their Will of Mind have a chance to breakthrough to Ancient Sage Realm. # One's soul realm must reach one million kilometers. # One's understanding of any aspect of the dao must surpass Heaven's Path Like the Great Saint realm, the Ancient Sage realm is divided into 4 dans. Also, each dan is divided into 4 stages: Primary Stage (初期), Intermediate Stage (中期), Advanced Stage (后期) and Peak Stage (巅峰). Kong shi and Ruthless Being are the only known cultivators from Master Teacher Continent to reach Void Shattering realm. Immortal Realms (dan) Category:Cultivation False Immortal Realm Realm above Ancient Sage. False Immortal realm is divided into 4 stages: Primary Stage (初期), Intermediate Stage (中期), Advanced Stage (后期) and Peak Stage (巅峰). In this realm, the soul can be refined like metal/gold. True Immortal Realm Realm above False Immortal. True Immortal realm is also divided into 4 stages: Primary Stage (初期), Intermediate Stage (中期), Advanced Stage (后期) and Peak Stage (巅峰). Someone who achieves this realm can be considered as a true expert in the entire Abandoned Continent (in Heaven). Immortal Monarch Realm Realm above True Immortal. Immortal Monarch realm is also divided into 4 stages: Primary Stage (初期), Intermediate Stage (中期), Advanced Stage (后期) and Peak Stage (巅峰). Someone who achieves this realm can be considered as the king of immortal. False God Realm Realm above Immortal Monarch. Navigation Category:Cultivation